A Sky Full Of Stars
by FormallyAnimeYaoiFangirl2121
Summary: All he wanted was a taste. To weave his hand through thick hair, to gaze deeply into dark eyes, to fall freely into his temptations and desires. He didn't care that everything, his normality and the life he'd built for himself, tittered upon the line of no return. He just wanted to feel those soft lips upon his once more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I tried to keep with the original story line but then the more I mapped out the more it didn't work, so I changed up a few things (and the fact that I just watched the hunger games and catching fire didn't help much either). First, this is modern day times. The walls and such still exist, but there are no titans, no survey corps. The select few and Reiner (and various other main characters) are valiant's, which is like the President's secret service, only they work for the king. Second, there is a pretty "wide" age gap between Reiner and Anya so if stuff like that doesn't sit right with you don't read it. Third, High Point is a place I made up. Needed a place to make the important stuff happen at and thus there it is. Lastly, a reader from one of my previous fics on my original account suggested that I write a romance fic for Reiner since he doesn't get much love (which I totes agree with), so here this is. Among all the tension, lies, and just general stuff this is a romance fic so please keep that in mind, things are supposed to get hella bad before they get good. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Now:<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Lithe arms wrapped around themselves in an attempt to create warmth. The chamber she and now countless others no more older than she was in was far colder than the invividual holding cells the girls were required to be in before heading up to the building's higher levels. Their feet shuffled together as they were marched into single filed lines by name and age. She scanned over the heads of the girls that weren't taller than she was, trying to see if her sister was still there with her or if she'd been returned home.

Home. Oh how she missed it. Her life, her parents. The normality she'd grown so accustomed to- the normality she depended on. When did everything change? When had everything that brought a smile to her face been so suddenly ripped from her grasp? Of all the eyes in the vast court, she felt an intense pair of gold on her. Ones she refused to acknowledge.

This was all his fault.

He'd tricked her, gotten close to her, pretended to love her, just for her to end up dragged from her home in the middle of the night by the military police. Her sister had been right, and she should've listened to her. She should've left him alone when she had the chance.

But now it was too late.

Now she stood, huddled together with girls she'd never in her life met prior to this moment, awaiting their untold fate. As they waited to either be picked or set free, waited to become one of the valiant's' playthings for as long as they saw fit or released to their families. She shivered as she tried to recall any and all information that she could about her current situation.

Baiting is what it was called, or that's at least what the town's people called it. She had no idea what the politically correct term was, not that it would matter anyway. Traveling was part of her occupation, touring the many cities and country sides, though High Point was a place she tried her hardest to stay away from. Their king, a senile old fellow she'd seen at competitions in the past, resided at High Point. For the most part the man himself was passive, never seen without a bottle of some sorts at his side with a personality that left much to be desired. It wasn't he whom came up with such a sick form of entertainment, it was the men under him. His personal guards were known as valiants, a select group of men whom had the sole purpose of keeping him alive and to be his eyes into the cities. No one could tell who was a valiant and who wasn't, for blending into society is what they did best.

This was a fact that she herself knew all too well.

At the end of every year, just where November and December met, King Fritz held the baiting ceremony in the royal court at High Point, where girls aging from sixteen to twenty four were brought to the valiants. After each and every girl had been inspected from head to toe, all of the valiant's had their pick of the littler. One by one they would walk the many rows of girls, sizing and feeling until finally one was chosen. Where the girls that were picked went after that she didn't know. All she knew was that if they behaved well enough they were returned to their homes like nothing had ever happened.

"Good evening!" The voice from above called all their attention forward, undivided. "I am so pleased to have each and every one of you here within the main walls at High Point for this year's annual baiting." Lord Balto is who spoke first. He was an overweight man with a round, red face, and an almost balding head with blonde hair along the sides. He was a man that cared more about this wealth and property and little to nothing else. "The selection of girls get better with each year, you are all so beautiful."

The girls didn't dare make a sound, their hearts racing with anticipation. They didn't care for small talk. They didn't care that the king had sent his men out into their world to spy on each and every one of them. To find their weaknesses and strengths, to lead them into the ultimate trap. They just wanted to know who the chosen few were already.

Lord Balto passed King Fritz a piece of paper which he unrolled gracefully, the parchment containing the thirty names and who they were assigned to. Without much hesitation he began to read them off in order. This was his way of thanking his men for their loyal, dedicated service to him. Or at least that was the bullshit excuse that was fed to everyone.

Her hands began to nervously fidget at her side. There had been a few names she recognized from school, some were even athletes she toured the country with, but none of which belonged to her sister. She watched as the called girls stepped out of their place in line, bodies clothed in jumpsuits that made them look far younger than they actually were, forced up to the platform by the High Point guards.

"Daphne Louvier," King Fritz called. "Marie Lyme… Aurora Lynas… Anastasia Lynnfield…"

"No!"

"Rae?" Her head turned in the direction of the outburst. "Rae?"

"You leave her alone you sick bastard!"

"Rae!"

As a pair of guards from her left approached her, she turned a longing gaze towards her sister. The eldest Lynnfield's eyes were wide in fear of what was to come, forced to watch helplessly as her younger sister was pulled from her place in line. Quietly, Anastasia was led up to the platform where the other girls waited, her dark eyes low. Before she knew it the hall grew still, so silent a pen drop could be heard.

"Poppy Ludgrove…" The king continued on without fail.

Anastasia suddenly felt sick to her stomach, like at any moment she would lose all control over her gut and vomit in front of them all. The rest of the names called were deaf to her ears. She only cared about her own fate and that her sister had at least been spared. Eventually, after all the selected names had been called, she and the other twenty nine girls were being moved once again, only this time to a much smaller, windowless room. No one so much as hushed a whisper, many shoulders touching and rubbing due to the lack of space.

"Well then." Lord Balto's smile brought faux kindness and security. "This is a very nice selection indeed." He nodded as if to agree with himself. "Now as you know the baiting tends to last for just a few days. Some of you may be here the entire duration, others may not, and if all goes well and each of you girls behave, things should move along smoothly. Punishments will be given to anyone who doesn't do what is asked of them." He didn't need to elaborate on what said punishments would be. Everyone in that room had seen the random women around various towns with arms, legs, and sometimes even an eye missing. Girls whom didn't want to be forced into a stranger's bed and paid the price for 'disobedience.'

Without saying anything else, the valiants were dismissed from their spots to collect the girl they'd picked. One by one the crowd broke apart, the soul shattering silence all but becoming unbearable.

"Anya?"

Her head snapped into the direction her name was called in.

There he stood, blond hair cropped short to his skull that shinned even in the less than flattering light, his large build clothed in the traditional valiant gear. She turned on the heels of her shoes, heading off into the implied direction without him quietly. As they made their way down the long hallways, rusty red walls covered in ornate picture frames and tapestries, she could feel his gaze on her. Weither it was genuinely caring and apologetic she didn't care to know, it wasn't like it would change anything. The pair rounded another hall shortly after, parting ways with the others. Anya glanced over her shoulder to the man walking just a few feet behind her, noting that his gaze was averted and distant. It was then that she ran, unaware of what lied ahead, as fast as her feet could carry her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Then:<strong>

**Chapter 2**

He could remember the day he'd first seen her almost vividly. It had been a chilly spring afternoon, which was odd giving the time of year. 'Anastasia Lynnfield, Trost' appeared on a purple banner at the bottom of the television screen.

"Oh! Look! There she is!"

He remembered his good friend, Bertolt, had been over that particular day (much like every off day they shared) to watch the televised competitions. Why he partook in such a past time Reiner didn't know, but Bert got a thrill from gymnastics and watching it.

Reiner himself had been busy, preoccupied with organizing the books in his home and trying desperately to drown out the other man's babble with David Bowie's Moonage Dream. It was then when Bert insisted that he join him in watching his favorite gymnast, some girl from Trost, compete. From what he'd heard through the grapevine, the neighboring district had no decent athletes.

Hadn't had any in a long while actually. Not since Chanel Lynnfield, the current competitor's mother, had retired some odd years ago (he recalled seeing it in the papers and on the news for weeks after she'd made the announcement publicly, just before her youngest daughter made a name for herself). But Bert wouldn't stop pestering him, so reluctantly Reiner joined him.

Reiner took the opposite side of his sofa with a defeated sigh, eyes fixed on the television before him. There it was again, her name in a banner across the screen bottom, as she approached what Bert had informed him as the uneven bars. He'd gone so far as to inform his uneducated friend of said event-

"The uneven bars are an artistic gymnastics apparatus, used only by female gymnasts. It's made of a steel frame, and the bars are made of fiber glass with a wood coating, or a less commonly wood. The bars are placed at different heights, allowing the gymnast to jump from bar to bar." Bert briefed, giving Reiner a run through before finishing with, "Anastasia is the best I've seen in years."

The girl, Anastasia, was an interesting enough piece of work, without the fact that her body was scandalously clad in a leotard being pointed out. There wasn't much Reiner could make out over the television screen, but he concluded the girl was indeed very pretty. Her dark hair had been pinned back tightly in a neat bun, secured with a ribbon that matched her leotard. Her lips were full, set into a straight line as she concentrated on the task at hand. Her legs looked strong, toned, and his eyes followed them all the way up to her thighs. Past her wide set hips, over the flat plane of her gut, and finally to her chest where he noticed a small but defined patch of discolored skin just below her collar bone.

"Ooooh~ look!" Pointed Bert excitedly as Anastasia took to the bars.

They watched, one in awe the latter less much so, as the girl went about her routine. Even the stadium watched in stunned silence, nothing filling the void but the sound of her body cutting through the air and the weak creaking of the bars.

"There are five types of swings, all of which have their own unique grip. A giant swing occurs when the gymnast swings all the way around the bar with a straight body." Bert needlessly informed as he broke the moment's silence with taking his eyes off the screen. "There's a backward giant, forward/front giant, inverted giants, german giants, and mixed grip."

As Reiner listened to his friend ramble on about the sport he knew little to nothing about (and quite honestly care nothing about), he wondered just what it was the other man did in his leisure time.

"Anastasia though," Said Bert. "Is very unique with her routines. She's required to do the main five, but she adds a whole bunch of other stuff in between what's needed to make them all the more exciting. Her mother was the same way, so it doesn't surprise me."

By the time the routine ended, a short few minutes later, Reiner was amazed by the girl now smiling on his TV. Though he would never admit that to the giddy, satisfied man at his side. He got to his feet shortly after, choosing wisely to tune out Bert's chatter as he critiqued the girl's routine down to the smallest detail.

Reiner just simply shook his head. He had his passions, could go on for hours on end about good music and literature, but Bert took being passionate to an entirely different level.

"Yeah, well, she's done competing now. How about you put something else on?" Reiner loosely suggested, hoping Bert would catch onto the fact that he wasn't into that sort of thing.

And of course he didn't.

"But I haven't seen her scores yet!" Bert protested meekly.

"Didn't you say she's the best in Trost at that? Shouldn't you already have an idea of what her scores are going to be?" Questioned Reiner.

Bert's gaze slipped back to the television before returning to Reiner's, whom arched an inquiring brow. The last thing Reiner wanted was to continue watching a lot of half dressed girls flipping, twirling, and whatever the hell else the remainder of the afternoon- not that he had the spare time anyway. This was his only off day for the next week and the books he'd recently purchased had not only begun to collect dust in the corner he'd discarded them in, but they were begging to be touched before he forgot about them entirely.

Sensing he was going to lose this battle, and in his own home, Reiner turned and motioned down the long hallway he'd been previously working in.

"Well when you're done, let yourself out!" Reiner called behind him.

He waited for Bert's sincere 'thank you' before he shut the door behind him with a quiet click. Reiner was a busy man with a busy lifestyle that left little to no room for down time. When he wasn't occupying the majority of his time teaching literature arts at the Karanese University, he was volunteering at the town's library. He was one of those guy's that had to stay busy, had to keep moving to feel like he had a defined purpose in life. Reiner having a serious soft spot for Shakespeare and Poe just added to the many things that had become normal to him over the years.

The spring semester was nearing its end, which he was genuinely thankful for, meaning his normally otherwise packed schedule would free up a bit. Reiner had already prepared the final for the first half of his classes, and was in the process of completing the other. He relished in the fact that once his students were done testing, he wouldn't see more than half of them again unless they either took the second half of his class or he ran into them in the bookstore.

Though the latter was less likely, the youth of the day didn't find refuge within the confines of a good book. They were nothing like how he was when he was their age. When he had nothing but books to escape to when the world was cruel. He supposed he should be thankful to his parents for stressing the importance of reading.

Reiner had made a good living so far trying to teach others, some far less interested than most, that reading (especially when it came to the right material) was not all that bad. He lived towards the center of town, just where the university and bookstore met. For the most part it was a nice place to live, not too busy yet not too quiet either. With the exception of the students that frequented the surrounding shops from nearby dormitories and apartments.

Having spent the majority of his days building a life for himself, it was safe to say he found very little need for companionship. As soon as one thing was completed and out of the way, something else seemed to occupy his time. And the ladies he did fell were worth a fraction of his time, felt unwanted and left. He'd be lying if he said he didn't get lonely from time to time. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want someone to debate various topics with, someone to discuss literature with, someone to just be with that was meant for him and him alone. Reiner supposed he wanted a life like Bert's. A life where he had someone he went home to everyday, who sent him messages throughout the day to let him know that they were thinking about him. But when such emotional, sentimental thoughts filled his head, he'd grab a book and retreat among the words. Or force himself to get through the sad excuses for papers to get some grading done. Or he'd shove his ear buds into his ears and jog through town blaring Bon Jovi and Blue Swede until his legs couldn't carry him anymore.

For a while he was content with the normality that was his settled, redundant life. That is, until he crossed paths with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The day had started out much like any other. He'd gotten up at his usual time, made his protein shake, worked out, and then had his shower all before the sun rose. Afterwards he had his breakfast entertained Bert and Annie (whom frequented his home on their way further into town) and read from whatever book he was reading that week before stopping by the bookstore. He was greeted by a few familiar faces, mostly the female students bothered to acknowledge him outside of class. And he went to work, checking in the returned books, helping people find whatever they were looking for- typical library stuff. It wasn't until the small bell above the door gave a chime that he looked up from his doings.

It had been exceptionally slow that day considering it was the middle of the week, and he figured that was because students were cramming back in their dorms and apartments (and that occasional coffee shop on the corner a few blocks over) for their upcoming finals. But Reiner glanced up just in time to see a girl with unruly curls shuffle past him on a set of crutches. He watched her for a moment as she glanced around, reading the labeled shelves before going down an aisle that he visited the most himself. It was required of him to offer his assistance to those who needed it.

A girl on crutches surely need his assistance Reiner noted thoughtfully before getting to his feet. "Excuse me," He greeted kindly. "Can I help you find anything?"

The girl seemed a bit startled as his voice thundered suddenly behind her. She hobbled around to face him, staring up into his face behind thin framed glasses.

"Oh… um… do you have Macbeth?" She asked.

She looked so familiar for some reason. No one could forget hair like hers. Or her eyes, large and dark. A rich chocolate brown and brimmed with thick lashes that fanned out against olive skin. She had a face one only read about in books.

"We do," He nodded.

Reiner could feel scrutinizing eyes fall onto his back as he turned. They took in his height and build, his strong broad shoulders and biceps that shown themselves proudly under the sleeves of his shirt. Muscles that were defined enough for the girl to easily make out their outline.

"Here it is." Reiner said as he handed her the book.

"Thanks." She smiled kindly up at him.

And then it dawned on him; he knew exactly where he'd seen her. "You're Anastasia Lynnfield." He saw a faint blush creep up into her cheeks as she cut her eyes away from him shyly.

"You recognized me…" Her tone was a bit put off.

"Barely," He admitted. "The curls are a nice touch. A friend of mine is a huge fan of yours."

"Thank them for me."

Reiner's attention zoned in on the crutches that kept her up and she shifted uncomfortably as his gaze lingered a tad too long. "I caught your competition a few weeks ago, might I ask what happened?"

"Oh this?" She motioned to show him her injured leg and cast. "Fell off the bars in mid air doing practice. Broke a whole bunch of stuff that had to be reset with plates and screws. Karanese has the best rehab facility in the country, so here I am." Anastasia tried to laugh it off but he could tell the girl was still in a considerable amount of pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said genuinely. "You were pretty good."

Anastasia chuckled warmly at this, an adorable little giggle that managed to worm its way into the man's chest. "Thank you," She said. "Let's see how good I am after this cast comes off."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Replied Reiner. He flashed her a small, amused smile. "Not many people check out Macbeth, need it for a class?"

Anastasia shook her head. "No, I read it for a paper one year and grew to like it. I tend to reread it from time to time." She admitted, managing to hold the book in her arms despite being propped up by her crutches.

"It's one of my favorites," Said Reiner. His voice pleasant and deep.

And there's a twinkle in his eyes that catches the girl's attention. She had to admit the man was handsome. He had gorgeous golden eyes that shown beautifully under the library lighting. She takes in the honey blonde hair on his head that's cut short, sculpted jaw line, and defined features. A flush fills her cheeks almost instantly and is found cutting her eyes away again, quickly scanning over the covers of the books at her side.

"Are you staying at the rehab center?" Reiner questioned. He could tell she was thankful for the subject change.

"I'm not," Replied the girl. "My sister is renting an apartment over in that area so she can look after me. So much for being independent." She gave a small, indifferent smile.

"I bet it's hard," Reiner sympathized. "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be, athletes get hurt all the time right?"

Reiner supposed so, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She looked far more lively on the television screen weeks ago than she did there in person. Which he chalked up to being part of the healing process. Anastasia looked exhausted both mentally and physically, but she was still appealing nonetheless. She caught a quick glance at the watch around her thin wrist and winced when she realized the time.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now." She said.

"Oh, right, I didn't mean to hold you up."

"It's alright, I haven't had someone other than my sister and physical therapist to talk to in weeks. This was nice." Anastasia gave him a warm smile. "I didn't get your name."

"My apologies," He chuckled lightly. "I'm Reiner Braun, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Reiner, I'm Anya."

The way his name rolled off her tongue had his eyes drawn intently to her lips. They were pert and rosy. And though they were slightly chapped, they still looked soft and he could only imagine how they would feel against his own.

"If you want you can stop by tomorrow morning," Reiner suggested. "This place is dead when it first opens."

"Sure, I'll be here. What time?"

Reiner thought for a moment before replying with, "Say… eight."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Said Anya.

Reiner noticed the mall but defined dimples in her cheeks as she gave him one last smile before she turned and made her way to the front desk to have her book checked out. He had half a mind to follow her, to talk to her one last time before she left, but someone else approached in him in need of help. Reiner gave the girl. Some bashful teenager with a mouthful of braces, an accepting smile as he listened patiently to her request. But not before stealing a few glances at Anya a mere few feet from him. She had been in the process of removing her library card when another girl, one with the same wild curls, entered through the door with a chime.

"There you are!" The woman breathed. "I thought you'd be waiting outside."

That, Reiner guessed, was her sister. They shared similar features, though it was easy for him to tell that the latter was the eldest of the two. She stood a full head taller than Anya, her slender build filled out from the years of maturity, with her hair cut short to her shoulders. Anya gave her a sheepish smile in apology, which her sister just shook her head to. Reiner had seen the eldest Lynnfield somewhere before, though he had troubles recalling where. He watched as the sisters left, conversing amongst themselves.

"Thanks again." The girl he'd been assisting said. She clutched the book he'd helped her find securely at her chest.

"No problem," Replied Reiner earnestly.

Once he was done he retreated behind the librarian desk where he took his seat at his computer. For a moment he stared blankly at the monitor, unable to get Anya's face out of his head. Reiner glanced down at his hand, the one she shook, turning it over to inspect his palm. Her hand was so small compared to his own, smooth despite the wear and tear of gymnastics, and her warmth was electrifying.


End file.
